


Like a lollipop

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum Marking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stiles loves the d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves using his mouth on Derek, any chance that he can get, loves hearing how the man makes these noises, and lose himself each and every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but hot ;)

Derek heaved in a deep breath, and exhaled with a whimpering moan, music to Stiles' ears. He currently had his tongue underneath the foreskin, and lapped at the purple head, watching as it drooled a steady stream of pre-cum. Moaned as it hit his taste buds, bittersweet and pure Derek. Never could get enough of the taste, heat and scent that was the glorious cock and balls before him, and that ass, he could write a poem about it. Grins when the whimpers are getting louder and closer together, more pre-cum bubbles from the slit. Hands in his hair, scratching at his scalp, trying not to press him down, but he loves it when his wolf gets a little rough. Gives in and bobs his head down, feels the head rub against the inside of his cheek, loves how the heavy weight rests against his tongue, and tries to swallow more down. “So good Stiles, so good at this.” Derek whispers, like he's shocked by it. Like he hadn't got his cock sucked constantly by his human boyfriend, night or day, anywhere and every where. Like road head, in the middle of a forest during their yearly hike, or in public, those were his favorite places. They always go back to the place where their eyes first locked. “More, please, just more.” Derek begs, legs now restless.

Stiles makes a sucking/slurping sound as he pulls back, sucking hard before going back down, feeling the skin, soft and heated move over throbbing hard flesh. Moans as his own erection throbs, confined inside his jeans. He has cum many times just from sucking his lover's cock, whining as he shoots, untouched, and more often than not that causes Derek to cum with a shout. “Take it out, I want to watch you stroke yourself while you suck me.” Stiles hums, pauses with the tip in his mouth, and does as he asks, his own erection springing free and nearly slapping up against his belly, leaking now. “So gorgeous, you and that cock, so hard for me. Always hard and leaking. Keep going baby.”

He sucks the cock in his mouth while stroking his own, hard and flushed between his legs. Pulls back with a pop, causing Derek to moan at the loss, but then he grunts as Stiles' tongue goes to that sensitive spot between his balls and ass, lapping at taught skin, then over to the heavy hanging sac, mouthing at it. “Shit, I'm getting close.”

“Yeah, that's it, give me your cum.” Stiles looks up from under his lashes, pupils chasing out the amber liquid colored irises, mouth swollen and red. Derek punches the air with his hips. “Use me, fuck my mouth, show me how you want it.” Loved it when the man underneath him lost it. The hand in his hair suddenly grow claws, letting him know how close to the edge the wolf was, his head is being pressed down and so he swallows the cock, moaning loudly around it. Thrilled when the hips under him start to flex and stutter, abs clenching.

“Oh fuck, you're going to make me cum, Stiles...” Derek whimpers, then glowing semen spits from the tip in thick ropes, holding the man in place as he cums down his throat, body jerking with each spurt. Is barely aware of Stiles reaching his own climax, shooting hot and fast between his splayed legs, as he had just come down from his own high...

*

“Mmm, love making you lose it, grumpy wolf.” Derek huffs out a breath at the nickname. “Have you cum thick and hot down my throat. Gets me hot every time.”

“I noticed that you have a thing for my dick, not that I don't mind.” He agrees. “But I wouldn't mind repaying you, if you'd let me once and a while. I haven't had a chance to really focus on that nice lean cock in a while...” Stiles whimpers. “What do you say?” His mate nods yes...

*

“Oh god, Derek!” He whines as his erection is being swallowed deeply by the wolf, a finger inside his snug hole, teasing him. Looks down at the man, at the black inky hair, thick lashes and stubble and those beautiful lips wrapped around him. “Can I cum on your face?” He asks and gets an answer from the wolf.

“Yeah, mark me baby.” Starts to jerk off the aching cock fast and hard, causing Stiles to wail. “Cum on my throat, that's it. Nice and thick...” Semen sprays from the tip, splashing against his fangs, lips and jaw, clinging to the stubble, and then to the exposed neck. As a wolf it had a lot of meaning, and when he bared it in submission, not his favorite thing, but the other wolf would smell the seed, letting them know that he's taken, happily so. Stiles gets it and he loves it, panting between sobbing moans as he gives one last futile spurt.

“Fuck!” He huffs out, eyes wide and unseeing. Derek licks his lips, taking in the flavors, and then rubs in the cooling semen with claw tipped fingers along his jaw and neck, eyes burning blue as he did so. Then nuzzles into Stiles' throat, nipping carefully with fangs, then kisses each and every mole that he sees. The human bows at the contact. “Love you.” He murmurs between kisses.

“Yeah, love you too.” He turns his head, seeking the wolf's mouth with his own, and sighs deeply.


End file.
